Tan solo pidió permiso
by itmustbesorcery
Summary: Está lloviendo y Makoto se pregunta cómo llegarán Haru y él a casa. Mojados, eso es seguro. Si bien el pronóstico dio anuncios de una tormenta en camino, nadie podría haber advertido lo que sucedería después, ni siquiera Makoto. Aturdido por la actitud de Haru, ambos se llevarán una gran sorpresa.


Nota: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mí sino Koji Oji.  
Nota 1: Los escenarios se asimilan con los del animé puesto que no leí, todavía, la novela original_ 'High Speed'_.  
El fanfic lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Into the Wild" de Lewis Watson, recomiendo escucharla durante la lectura.  
_+ Notas al final del relato. _Enjoy!

* * *

Llevaban mucho tiempo refugiados de la lluvia, no era extraño que el diluvio los interceptara camino a casa. Makoto recordó las palabras de su madre más temprano que advertían una tormenta en camino.

Pensando en el mejor atajo para viajar bajo techo, Makoto recorrió las calles de un extremo a otro con la mirada cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, el viento soplaba fuerte y lo empapaba por debajo de las rodillas. Si tan solo no hubiese olvidado su paraguas.

- Makoto...- apenas pudo oír su voz sobre el agua que rebotaba furiosa sobre el asfalto. Volteó hacia Haru que no lo miraba a él- si no nos vamos ya, podría ponerse peor.

- Huh?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. ¿Ponerse peor? ¡Pero si llovía a torrentes! Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban bajo aquel techo, quiso recordar a la última persona que pasó frente a ellos, no pudo. Tenía los pies fríos y a su vez su cuerpo se cubría en transpiración, necesitaba darse una ducha- Tengo frío - dijo de nuevo en un suspiro.

Sintió de repente el tacto de la mano de Haru sobre su muñeca que de un tirón los introdujo a ambos una vez más bajo la lluvia. En su intento por ver a donde se dirigían, Makoto aceleró el paso y corrió a la par de Haru.

No fue sino hasta que volvieron a arrimarse a una pared que Makoto se dio cuenta que su mano y la de su amigo estaban entrelazadas. Un auto pasó a toda velocidad disparando con sus ruedas grandes olas de agua sobre la vereda.

-¡Cuidado!- Makoto atrajo a Haru cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Por su espalda corría un mar de agua, cerró los ojos, como esperando una segunda oleada y aguantó unos segundos. Estaba agitado, nunca se había sentido tan... húmedo. Al abrirlos se chocó con los de Haru que parecía haber recibido solo una porción del rocío.

-Tenías razón- dijo abriéndole el paso a su amigo que seguía pegado a la pared y con la mirada fija en él- Podía ponerse peor.

Se paró a su lado y se escurrió la camisa. Cayeron las primeras gotas cuando Haru empezó a reírse, pero fue algo discreto. Se cubría la boca con la palma y las mejillas se le enrojecieron. Makoto solo pudo sonreír.

-¿Haru...? ¿Acaso te estás riendo? ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un océano!- pero no contestó. La lluvia volvió a ser protagonista del silencio. La verdad era que Makoto disfrutaba de esos momentos, la forma en la que Haru podía no usar palabras y a la vez decirle tanto. En otras circunstancias, es decir, sin una gota de agua encima, Makoto lo hubiese abrazado, acto al cual Haru seguramente respondería con un simple gesto de aceptación.

Algo era distinto en aquel momento, algo que Makoto no comprendió hasta sentir la mano de Haru sobre la suya una vez más. No se miraba pero podía sentir sus dedos deslizándose por su palma. El tacto lo congeló completamente, quiso dudar pero sus músculos ya habían cedido, la sensación le resultaba familiar. Se unieron hombro con hombro y Makoto sintió que se quemaba. Quiso ver cómo sus dedos se amigaban pero sintió vergüenza, vergüenza de haber deseado que Haru lo sostuviese así para siempre. Se preguntó si podría medir su pulso que se había disparado al máximo. Lo desesperaba saber qué estaría pensando, le pareció el silencio más eterno de la historia, no lograba inhalar aire suficiente y se molestó al pensar que Haru lo estaba controlando mejor que él. _Haru_ dijo para sus adentros.

-Makoto...- ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?- Makoto...- escuchó de nuevo. No supo qué hacer.

-¿Huh…?- _¿Huh?_ ¿Es enserio? _Really, Makoto?_

-Tengo frío - dijo al fin. _Tengo frío._

Makoto no lo pensó dos veces y lo encerró entre sus brazos con tanta velocidad que Haru no respiró hasta descansar su rostro contra su pecho. Lo rodeó por la cintura y así se quedaron durante unos minutos sin decir nada.

-_Vayamos a casa._

Tal como lo había previsto el pronóstico, los truenos llegaron más tarde. _Makoto odiaba los truenos. _Desde pequeño le enseñaron que no tenía por qué temer a las tormentas.

_- Las tormentas son necesarias para la naturaleza Makoto, los mares se nutren y crecen a partir de ellas. Así como yo te alimento a ti- _su madre disfrutaba acariciarle la mejilla mientras hablaban_- las tormentas son importantes para los océanos._

Pero a Makoto tampoco le gustaba el océano, luego del incidente con los barcos su miedo por aquella inmensa masa de agua se intensificó. Mantuvo el recuerdo vivo durante los años y jamás lo superó.

- ¿Seguro que me puedo quedar?- se hallaba de pie en la entrada – Debería ir a casa por ropa.

-Te cambiarás y luego te mojarás de nuevo cuando vuelvas- contestó Haru que volvía del baño con dos toallas en mano y un par de remeras secas bajo el brazo.

-Buen punto- sonrió. No pudo evitar sentir que _aquello _ya había pasado y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, o algo así.

Tomó la toalla y se la pasó por la cara. Necesitaría veinte más para secarse por completo.

-H…¡HARU!- se estremeció de golpe al sentir unas manos sobre su cintura.

- Necesito la remera, o mojarás todo. - hizo un esfuerzo por no decir nada- Levanta los brazos.

Makoto obedeció. De nuevo sintió el roce de su piel y los brazos de Haru. No debería haberle prestado atención ya que una vez retirada la prenda, a Haru le fue imposible disimular la mirada de sus pezones erectos.

Makoto se apresuró por ponerse la remera seca y evitó su mirada.

-Mucho mejor- dijo con esfuerzo. Haru se limitó a mirarlo- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías ésta remera? – su amigo negó con la cabeza. Quiso leerle la mente pero sólo acabó sonrojándose.

-Te toca- dijo dándole la remera restante. Su mirada le gritaba cosas, cosas que Makoto prefería no interpretar quizás por miedo a estar imaginándoselo todo, o porque temía que sus ojos gritaran lo mismo.

Dio un paso acortando la distancia entre ellos y tomó su mano libre, sin advertencia alguna la posó sobre su cintura_, su firme y hermosa cintura_.

Volvió a insistirle con la mirada y Makoto, preso de su voluntad, hurgó por debajo de la tela mojada envolviéndola en su puño.

-Ambas manos- le remarcó Haru sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Su voz se encendía con cada palabra. Ahora sí, colgando la remera a un lado para encargarse de la que Haru llevaba puesta, sus ojos le permitieron recorrer cada curva de su cuerpo. A pesar de su obviedad, a Haru no parecía importarle, _era una invitación_. Podía ver su pecho elevarse y contraerse, de nuevo no quiso concentrarse demasiado y la retiró lo más gentilmente que pudo. Se volteó para tomar la otra prenda y una mano lo detuvo por el codo.

-Makoto- los dedos recorrieron su antebrazo y se refugiaron entre los suyos, sintió un frío en la espalda cuando Haru se apoyó contra él, seguramente la remera se habría mojado de nuevo. Después vino el calor.

-Haru…- su voz sonó como una caricia. Respiraban a la par y, aunque Makoto era alto y corpulento, se sintió indefenso entre los brazos de Haruka.

Pronto sintió el calor de su mejilla, su brazo a la altura del estómago, su respiración que chocaba con su omóplato. _Se siente bien_, pensó. _Me siento bien._

Giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Haru se sobre exaltara, luego lo atrajo hacia él. Se miraron unos segundos, comprendió que no se trataba de una invitación sino de una pregunta, un _pedir permiso_. Entonces lo comprendió. Sabía Makoto que Haru nunca haría nada que él no quisiera o que pudiese poner en riesgo su amistad, por el bien de los dos.  
Invadido por estos pensamientos, Makoto sintió la necesidad de besarlo. Y eso hizo.

Sus labios se humedecieron sobre los de Haru, sintió un gusto salado al chocar con el labio superior, el ritmo era lento e impaciente, los dos evitaban ser muy demostrativos. Hizo una pausa y se los relamió, sus narices se rozaban y ambos se miraban. Haru sonrió, dando señal a Makoto para volver a intentarlo.

Con cuidado, su mano recorrió su mandíbula, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar y sosteniéndolo por el mentón. Dieron paso a las lenguas presionándolas entre sí. Haru se aferró a los brazos de Makoto que empezaban a endurecerse a medida que el beso se intensificaba. Pronto no hubo espacio alguno entre ellos y Haru lo tomó por la nuca, acariciando su oreja y bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Retrocedieron en pasos torpes hasta chocar con la puerta, Haru lo tenía acorralado.

-Haru…- quiso detenerlo. El constante roce entre sus caderas le había dado a Makoto una erección. Esto solo le dio motivos para pegarse aún más. Consciente de que no iba a ceder, Makoto se separó y lo atrajo hacia la pared, invirtiendo las posiciones. Eso no ayudó en nada.

Enredados en brazos y gemidos, Makoto se cargó a Haru a la cintura. Sentía sus manos por todos lados, también notó _lo duro_ que estaba.

No tardaron en acabar, los truenos habían cesado para entonces.

A falta de aire, ambos cayeron rendidos al piso, sin dejar de abrazarse. Makoto sonreía con su frente sobre el hombro de Haru que jadeaba contra su pecho. Depositó un último beso sobre la superficie del corazón.

- Haru- tomó un respiro- te quiero.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron de repente y Makoto se hallaba en frente de él, observándolo.

-Te quiero- dijo otra vez. Seguido de una breve pausa, la mirada de Haru se enterneció. Prestó atención al Makoto de ese momento. Un Makoto agitado, transpirado, un Makoto que luego de haber hecho lo que hicieron, se muestra inofensivo, cariñoso. _Su Makoto_.

Sus ojos lo apremian por ser como es, Makoto sabe que Haru también lo quiere, Makoto está convencido de lo que Haru siente, porque Haru se lo deja saber… y por eso se emociona al escuchar su respuesta.

-Makoto… _suki da._

**_FIN._**

* * *

Nota 2: Busqué varias traducciones de "Te quiero" _(Suki da)_ en japonés pero ninguna sonaba igual a la típica expresión en el animé, _pequeño detalle_.  
Nota 3: Me gusta pensar que de chicos Makoto invitaba a Haru a dormir a su casa en noches de tormenta. Antes de irse a dormir, la mamá de Makoto los dejaría bañarse juntos usando sus trajes de baño.  
Es al final de esta escena cuando imagino que Haru llenó la bañadera para ambos y allí se quedaron hasta la hora de cenar, al igual que solían hacerlo.

_See you next water time!_


End file.
